


My love, My Life

by Dreamystory



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: "Like an image passing by, my love, my lifeIn the mirror of your eyes, my love, my lifeI can see it all so clearlyAll I love so dearly"
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My love, My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this crackship so much. And i couldn't miss the chance of giving them some proper Mana and Papa bonding with baby time..so enjoy Axel & Elsa with a baby girl!

Words did not arrive, they had not arrived for the whole time of the process that had caused that little creature sleeping against his partner's chest to come into the world in such a blatant and triumphant way, with those little clear fists clenched in a vise whipping the air from her first moment of life, screaming like crazy as soon as she entered like this.

They hadn't arrived when Elsa had melted into a torrent of tears when she saw that tiny little thing they had created stirring in the nurse's arms. They hadn't arrived when he'd felt hid eyes moisten at the sight of the little girl now wrapped in a blanket, but still quite enraged at being awakened so abruptly from a nap.

They hadn't even arrived when the baby was given in her mother's arms, and when Elsa had looked at her as if she were looking at the most wonderful thing in the universe, the most precious treasure on earth in her pale arms. Not even a sound but a short sob had come out of his mouth as he caressed the little hair that their child had on her head and placed a light kiss on her tiny head and listened to Elsa's voice murmuring sweet phrases of welcome

"hello, sweetheart..." All he could do was observe the child through a veiled layer of emotional tears as he gently caressed her cheek. Tiny, frowning face and a delicate nose stood out against those red and fleshy cheeks, so rosy and full of life as to seem almost made of fire left no doubt as to whose fatherhood was, even if it would have been enough to simply see her reaction just before to be sure whose daughter she was and hearing her first screams so angry and insistent, everyone would have bet that the father of that little fury was absolutely Axel.

But they were slightly muffled when she heard Elsa's voice whispering tender nicknames to her "you made up your mind to finally go out, huh?" the first word had been a joke, in all that mess of emotions.

A joke. In a less unique moment he would have gotten a glare from anyone, but not in that special moment. Not that day in that hospital, not there with his newly born daughter, not there with those wonderful tired eyes that he loved now even more than before.

He was kneeling beside the hospital bed to get a better look at all of this, his whole world under rough sheets and wrapped in a soft blanket while everything else vanished amid fumbling with tools to disinfect everything around and at the moment when the little girl finally she opened her eyes, curious and attentive to everything around her. Elsa held her breath when she saw two big green eyes looking at her

"Axel. She's looking at me..." she murmured "she's got your eyes.." in a tone broken with emotion and all without taking her eyes off her, sky blue meeting emerald green in a whirlwind of instant love to which he nodded back, supporting her arms with his hands and looking at their little bundle of joy. "I'm seeing her ..." Elsa laughed, leaning on the pillows visibly exhausted by all that it had brought to have that little girl in her arms ... but that smile shone more than anything else in the world.

"Do we have a name?" asked the nurse, the new parents looked up briefly at her.

Damn, a name.

Of all the things they had thought of, in all the commotion one name had completely slipped their minds.

" not yet." they answered in unison, without even realizing that there was indeed a world beyond those curious eyes. the nurse smiled "okay, for now we'll call her little Wood." it was at that moment that Axel lifted his head, spiky fiery red hair pulled back into a low messy ponytail "oh, no. Little Eriksen-Wood" it was such a small gesture, but so significant. Choosing the double surname for the child meant recognizing both parents ... and Elsa couldn't help but feel moved by this choice. "we'll leave you some privacy" resumed the nurse "would you like me to take the baby and put her in the nursery?" immediately both parents shook their heads, and imperceptibly Elsa hugged the sleeping child closer to her "no, thanks. We prefer to keep her here" she replied.

The nurse nodded as she took the last few things "okay, if you need anything the nurse on duty should be here soon." and after that she went out and the silence was broken by a yawn from Elsa, who rested her head against the pillows "what a day, huh babe?" his voice was tight, tired ... and with good reason. They both were, but Elsa was sleep deprived and had just finished shoving a human out of her body ... which must not have been a walk in the park. And that exhaustion was falling on her right now. Little Eriksen-Wood was still asleep like a stone, her red face pressed against Elsa's chest and probably soothed by her heartbeat. Axel caressed Elsa's blond hair "get some sleep"

"Huh?-"

"Els, you're sleep deprived. You need rest" Elsa looked at him, almost surprised "can I really?" that sentence made him feel tenderness, so much tenderness for her. For his warrior who now needed a few hours of quiet

"are you sure?"

Axel chuckled "sure, they recommended it to you from the first moment." He answered. The nurses, midwives and company had actually recommended that she sleep after all this. Elsa's eyes became a stormy sea, moving from partner to daughter quickly "I know ... but I don't want to leave her .." From the love with which she looked at her, Axel thought he was beginning to feel the same for that little creature he had helped create and which, he realized, he had not yet held in his arms. "and ... what if she wakes up? if she's hungry?"

"Els," he gently took her shoulders before that flurry of emotions and anxieties from a new mother took over his beloved "I'll be there. If she needs it, I'll be able to get away with it." It was obvious that Elsa didn't doubt his abilities as a father, she just didn't want to leave her so soon. "trust me."

"Of course I trust you ... but you need sleep too." Oh no, she wasn't going to get away with it. "Honey, I'm not the one who pushed a kid out." he said, giggling with his usual sincere brazenness, sliding a hand gently down her back. Both of them had woken up about three in the morning, the time of the start of labor ... and at three in the afternoon exactly the next day their first child was born into the world. That little bundle was barely two hours old, and the little girl had no idea how tired her parents were. She just slept, blissful on her mother's chest and comforted by the warmth of her body. Elsa sighed softly in defeat "Okay ... Okay." then she turned to the baby girl placing a kiss on her forehead "here she is, hold her." Axel bent down on one knee while his partner placed their daughter in his arms: the child's head rested on the crook of his elbow and his hand, exactly as big as that little body, supported her. The other arm went under her and as soon as he had her completely in his arms he took the liberty of cradling her timidly.

"you got her? watch the head, love-"

"i got her. But now you sleep, promise me?" With her arms free, she was finally able to get to her side and lean back on the pillows "if anyone comes to visit, let them in." visiting hours would begin shortly, they had to enjoy the peace as long as they could "go to sleep, I'll take care of it." he reassured her, even though he wasn't listening to her in the least now that she had her daughter in her arms. The whole world was gone, and there was only that little face pressed against his very chest and under the covers her little body moved slightly with a slightly displeased verse "shhh, shhh." he had time to murmur "hey kiddo, it's alright. I'm your dad." He sat very slowly on the rocking chair placed nearby on purpose, abandoning his back against the seat and all this without taking his eyes off his daughter "we should continue to call you baby for a while, at least until your mom and I find a name... " he said softly, his naturally low and velvety voice was reduced to a murmur "what do you say, do you want to open your eyes a little? Y' wanna do it for daddy? hm?" he assumed a clumsy tone on purpose, just to make her laugh even if she woke up "hmm, okay. So let's not wake up your mommy, she's so tired .. you know?" The little girl did not react to the sound of his voice, she was not even a day old. What was there to expect? Axel gently cradled her "thank goodness you look like her."

It was like talking to a person, a small person and who unable to speak ... but she was a little person anyway. Axel placed his ankle on the opposite knee and brought the child even closer to his chest, stopping to speak just to admire her. Her features were very poorly defined, of course, but he could slightly distinguish Elsa's nose, the shape of the face was absolutely indistinguishable exactly like understanding what color the hair was until that moment, even if he had slightly glimpsed some differently colored tufts on the little head of his daughter: to make sure he pulled back the hat they had put on her slightly and managed to see some tufts of fiery red. he cheered to himself as he put the hat back on.

The child moved at that moment and almost as if Medusa herself had looked him straight in the eye, Axel petrified as he looked at her as she moved to hold closer to him.

And then it hit him. It hit him exactly as lightning strikes a tree, a punch in the chest filled with an emotion he had only recently felt with Elsa but was now gripping him in its most powerful form. A love that went far beyond the standard he was used to after a life of seclusion ... a love that he could not describe, all turned towards that wad he had helped to create. Unconditional, immutable. He had been in his arms for less than five minutes and he already knew that he would give his life to protect her, to see her smile.

"You're my love." he said suddenly, with a noteworthy change of mood: he had gone from being happily nervous to feeling overwhelmed by that condescendingly paternal feeling. her fingers trembled, her eyes filled with tears as they landed again on her sleeping little face. "you are my whole life ... I promise you, I promise I will be there for you." he leaned forward, and exactly as Elsa had done he placed a kiss on her forehead: her little heart was beating hard against his as her father hugged her, and she was comically small in his arms. She was small in that big and scary world, but while Axel held her in his arms, he sighed and cried with joy and relief. His daughter had saved his life.

_Like an image passing by, my love, my life_

_In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life_

_I can see it all so clearly_

_All I love so dearly_

_Images passing by_

_Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life_

_Are the words I try to find, my love, my life_

_But I know I don't possess you_

_With all my heart, God bless you_

_You will be my love and my life_

_You're my one and only_


End file.
